Serenity, the Moon and Endymion
by Black Thorns Entangled K
Summary: Serenity loves the moon and wishes that she had a man to love, while dancing, then low and behold a man appears in her arms, but is he everything he appears to be? Find out by reading...


Firstly, I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

Secondly, this is my first story to be published online for the readers of fanfiction, so I would appreciate any advice you can give, so please review at the end, as I would love to hear your opinions. So thank you.

**Chapter One**

**Dance under the Light of the Moon**

"Serena, are you not coming in?" asked Madeleine from the open door off the balcony. "It's positively arctic-like out here. How could you stand it? I know that you love the moon, but surely you do not have to freeze for that love." Madeleine stepped out further onto the balcony. "Come on in. Certain gentlemen are looking for you, so that you can dance with them as promised."

Serenity tore her gaze from the moon, to look at her friend with sparkling, laughter-filled cerulean blue eyes. "Give me a few moments more, please, Maddy." She turned adoring eyes towards the moon again. "I could never pass up the opportunity to watch a full moon. It feels so...magical," she laughed. "I know that may sound ridiculous to others, but it is what I feel. It makes me want to laugh and dance, _right here_, underneath it." Her joyful laughter put a smile on Maddy's face, as she shook her head. Sometimes Serena came out with the most absurd things. It's why people loved her so.

"Well, shall I leave you to dance under your moon, for a little longer? I think my blood is freezing in my veins as I stand here." Serena nodded her assent and Maddy went to the door that led back into the crowded ballroom. She turned back, once, just before she reached the door. "Don't be too long. You could catch your death!" Serena nodded again, before she heard the door close behind Maddy.

Serena sighed. Strains of music drifted to her ears and she closed her eyes and danced to it, as though she had a partner. Imagining that it was the man she loved, with his arm around her waist warming her chilled skin and his hand engulfing hers, as he easily guided them through the dance. Her hand would be on his shoulder and they would twirl and step in perfect synchrony, as if they had danced together a thousand times before. This fantasy seemed to feel awfully real she thought. Too bad it wasn't.

She slowly opened her eyes, closing off the fantasy, only to gasp, when there was in fact a man in her arms, dancing with her. She blinked to dispel the illusion that she thought it must be, but he remained there, as real as herself. She stared up, helplessly into the dark eyes that looked soulfully intense as they watched her. The music seemed to fade into the background, leaving only his handsome face illuminated by the light of the moon within her sights and the feel of his large gentle hand on her waist pulling her closer to his warm body, while his other hand enveloped her right hand and stroked the back of her hand, starting a small tingling feeling. His whole being seemed to surround her in a small cocoon of comfort, like this man had become the centre of the universe, the centre of her world, or even the just her reason for being alive.

She relaxed further into his arms. Surely this could not be reality. Maybe she had just fainted watching the moon and just happened to start dreaming of an overly handsome, tall and dark, while dancing with him.

A low chuckle brought her eyes back up to his face, from where they had come to rest at her eye level – just about reaching his chest. When she finally met his eyes again she saw his tender amusement, confusing her. Her eyes widened as he leaned down closer to her, he blew softly on her ear, stirring the sensitive hairs there, causing more of those delicious tingling feelings to spread across her body, making her body shiver. His lips curved into a self-satisfied smile as he brushed them against the side of her face, then he whispered in a sensually, seductive voice, "How could you doubt that I am real? Serenity, you have been the centre of my world for an eternity, and longer and you will be till the end of time."

Serenity's lips parted at the beauty of his words and closed her eyes, as an image of an infinity of love with just this one man. It was a dream that had never been close to becoming reality. Could this possibly be real?

The man straightened up once again in a way that was elegant to the core. Then he pulled her into his warmth and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. "Ah, Serenity, soon everything will become clear and then you will have no cause for the doubt that you feel." He tilted her chin up, watching the expressions that showed on her face, letting her become aware of his intention, so that she had every opportunity to stop him, before he slowly touched his lips to hers, creating a fiery heat where their lips touched. He leisurely kissed her lips, ever conscious of how she was feeling, making sure that she felt comfortable. Then gradually he licked her plump bottom lip and nipping playfully, enticing her to open her mouth so that he could deepen the kiss. His hand came around her waist pulling her as close as was possible, while his other hand cupped the back of her head. He slipped his tongue into her sweet, hot mouth and touched it to hers. She tentatively responded after a while and they unhurriedly explored each other's mouth. By this time, Serenity's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, threatening never to let go.

Some time later, he pulled away, though in some regret. He looked down at the young woman in his arms, to see her face was flushed, her eyes were dazed and her once perfect coiffure decidedly needed attention. Her chest laboured for air and a sense of sanity started to return to Serenity's eyes.

"Perhaps we should sneak you into the ladies' retiring room." He refrained from showing any satisfaction at her state in his voice and offered his arm to her, which she took without thought. Before she even had time to blink and become fully aware of her surroundings, she was sat on a stool in front of an ornate mirror, with her maid attending her hair, trying to give it some type of order once again.

"Miss, I would really love to know what you were doin' to get your 'air in such a knot."

Serenity tried to control her blushes and replied with her normal calm tones, "I think it was when I was taking a walk in the gardens, maybe it was the tree I walked under with the low branches. I was a bit distracted watching the moon."

"Really, Miss, you an' that blasted moon o' yours."

Serenity gave a small secret smile and wondered if she could possibly go home early for once.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**So please review and tell me what you think and whether I should continue – let me know. Thank you!! **


End file.
